Blood And Sand
by Kenna Monster
Summary: The Braxton brothers are a force to be reckoned with, willing to do anything for their family.
1. Kyle

[**A/N: ****I decided to rework the story and add more to this first chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews!]**

"Until you and Casey can sort everything out, you can stay here," Brax said, tossing Kyle's duffel bag on the ground in front of the camper. Kyle picked it up, watching his new found older brother climb back into the car and drive away.

"Home sweet home," Kyle grumbled as he went into the camper, looking around. It was small, nothing more than a bed, table and couch with a small kitchen area. As he flopped on the bed Kyle couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. Sure, he had kissed Tamara and obviously crossed the line and lost the trust of his brothers. But that was hardly worth him getting kicked out for.

Sighing, Kyle threw an arm over his face and closed his eyes. Maybe things would start looking up in the morning.

* * *

"You didn't have to kick him out," Bianca said, watching Brax cook dinner. Heath was sitting next to her at the kitchen table, unusually quiet.

"He knew what he was doing, and he still went after Tamara. Until he can prove he's trustworthy I don't want him living here," Brax replied.

"Yah, well mate I just hope he sees it that way," Heath said.

Tamara and Casey hurried inside with Ricky, their clothes soaking wet.

"Its getting nasty out there," Ricky said as she took off her coat and joined Brax in the kitchen.

"Waves were pretty harsh," Casey added. "People said it was supposed to get worse."

Brax pulled out his phone. He didn't like to think of his idiot of a brother in a camper during a severe storm. His worry only grew stronger when Kyle didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked, noticing Brax's concern.

"Kyle's at the camper park," Brax replied.

"What happened?" Casey asked. Tamara awkwardly looked away while Brax tried calling again.

* * *

Kyle slowly regained consciousness, the world around him dark. He shifted and pain flared through his chest and left shoulder. Gasping, he vaguely wondered why he could feel water dripping on his face. As he blinked open his eyes he felt his phone buzz. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, the screen blurry. He was barely able to see Brax on the caller id.

"Kyle? Kyle, can you hear me?" Brax asked.

Kyle tried to gather his jumbled mind. His memories were hazy, but he remembered the wind rocking the camper and a loud crash then nothing.

"Yah," Kyle replied, groaning as he tried to shift. There was something heavy holding him down and whenever he tried to move his left arm fire raced from his wrist to his shoulder. Weakly pushing against it, Kyle managed to shove the large branch aside and shakily begin climbing over the debris of what was once his camper. He barely made it before he was on his hands and knees, gasping in pain.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked.

"No..." Kyle replied. "Hurt...pretty bad."

Brax heard the panic in his brother's voice and immediately hurried towards the door, the others following after him. "Hang on Kyle, we're on our way!"

Kyle faintly heard Brax hand the phone to Ricky who told him to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. He laid down on the cold ground and once again he drifted.

"Kyle? Kyle?" Ricky asked as she and Brax raced towards the trailer park, Heath, Bianca, Casey and Tamara following in the other car.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked.

"Line went dead," Ricky replied, closing the phone and nervously waiting as they slid around a corner. Brax slammed on the brakes and before the car was fully in park he was out and running towards Kyle's camper.

"Kyle!" He shouted. He was amazed at the destruction the storm was wrecking. Branches littered the ground and the wind had died down some but it was still raining. As Brax neared Kyle's camper he was met with a terrifying sight: an uprooted tree had crashed onto the camper, smashing through the roof. A few people were gathered around, while most of the other residents were running around trying to get out of the danger zone.

"Oh my god," Bianca gasped as she and the others ran to Brax's side.

"Kyle!" Tamara shouted, running forward.

"Tamara, wait!" Casey yelled, running after her.

"Kyle, answer me!" Tamara screamed as she picked her way through the tangle of broken metal and twisted branches. It was hard to tell what was what, everything was a mess. Then she saw him, lying a few feet away, curled up on his side.

"Kyle!" She screamed, running to him. She fell to her knees beside him, taking in the damage. Blood was dried on the side of his head and he was holding his left arm weird. She hardly noticed Brax and Heath come running, hitting the ground beside her. She couldn't take her eyes off Kyle. Even as she gently cradled his head in her lap, she couldn't look away.

"Kyle, can you hear us?" Heath asked.

"Paramedics are on their way," Ricky said, putting away her phone.

Kyle groaned, trying to move away from the pain. Everything hurt, especially his left arm and chest.

"Hey, it's okay," Brax said, trying to keep him calm. "You're hurt pretty bad, try not to move."

Brax's face swam into view, along with Tamara and Heath. Kyle whimpered as another wave of pain hit, closing his eyes.

"No, keep your eyes open!" Brax said. Kyle tried to, blinking heavily. Each breath felt like shards of glass were ripping through his lungs, and his body was going numb.

"Where's the ambulance?" Heath asked, his words sounding muffled to Kyle.

"Need to go...can't wait..."

"...move him?"

Suddenly the world shifted as Brax and Heath pulled Kyle to his feet and began half walking, half carrying him to the car.

"Easy, easy we've got you," Brax murmured as Kyle stumbled. He and Heath had their arms looped around Kyle's waist in order to keep him vertical.

"Hurts," Kyle moaned.

"I know mate," Heath replied. Each step was torture, and if it wasn't for his brothers Kyle would've been flat on his face.

"Here you go," Brax said, helping Kyle into the passenger seat of his car. Kyle hissed in pain when his arm was jostled.

"We'll meet you there," Heath said as he and Bianca, Casey and Tamara hurried to the other car. Ricky climbed in the backseat and Brax raced out of there.

"Just stay awake," Brax said. Kyle tried to focus on the road, on anything, but the world around him was blurry and out of focus. He rested his head on the cool window, his eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Sid walked into the waiting room, taking in the sight of the Braxton family. Brax and Ricky were sitting across from Heath and Bianca, the four of them looking exhausted. Casey was lying on the floor and Tamara was curled up in the last chair, her head on Bianca's shoulder. Spotting Sid, Brax rose to his feet, the others following.

"How is he?" Brax asked.

"Resting," Sid replied. "He's got a minor concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken arm, three broken ribs and a punctured lung. We're gonna keep him for a few days under observation but he should be okay."

"Can we see him?" Ricky asked.

"I'll make an exception this time, just try to keep him calm," Sid replied. It was well past visiting hours but he knew how the Braxtons were. If he wanted any of them to go home and get some sleep he had to bend the rules.

As their group entered the room, the first thing everyone noticed was how fragile Kyle looked, lying there with his arm in a cast and sling and his chest heavily wrapped. He blinked open his eyes, looking up at them owlishly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Storm knocked a tree over onto your camper," Brax replied, taking the only available seat. Kyle looked at him, forehead scrunched in confusion.

"My camper?" Kyle asked.

"You just moved out there," Heath explained.

"I don't...I don't remember..." Kyle said, his confusion growing.

"You got hit pretty hard on the head, don't worry about remembering," Brax said.

"We should get going, but we'll come see you tomorrow," Casey said. Kyle nodded, eyes slipping closed. He was asleep before they even left the room.

As everyone headed to the exit Brax spotted Sid and walked over, Heath following him.

"Kyle doesn't remember stuff from a day before the storm," Brax said.

"Understandable," Sid replied, looking at them. "He just needs time to heal."

"Is there anything else we should be worried about?" Heath asked.

"Pneumonia, but as long as he gets proper rest there's no reason for him not to make a full recovery," Sid replied.

Brax and Heath hurried to catch up with the others. "He's lucky to be alive," Heath said.

"I know," Brax agreed.

* * *

Kyle jerked awake, looking around in confusion. He vaguely remembered lying on the ground and his brothers being there, and later Brax telling him there had been a storm, but he didn't remember anything else. Realizing he was in the hospital did nothing to help keep him calm.

He grabbed his clothes, gingerly tugging his arm out of the sling so he could pull on his shirt and jacket. Each movement tore at his chest, the bandages helping keep his ribs immobile. He was glad the pain was dull, the meds helping.

As he slowly walked down the hall he realized it was late at night. No one would be awake to come get him. Stubbornly he kept going, heading outside. He saw a cab idling by the curb and walked over.

"Need a lift?" The driver asked.

"Yah," Kyle replied, climbing into the backseat. Soon enough he was walking up the driveway and unlocking the front door. The lights were off so he cautiously crept over to the couch, lying down. Something about being home relaxed him, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Dunno when he got here, woke up and he was on the couch."

"Did he walk here?"

"He's too stubborn for his own good."

Kyle blinked open his eyes, surprised to see Brax, Heath and Casey standing above him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brax demanded.

"Sleeping," Kyle replied.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital getting rest," Brax said.

"I figured I could rest here," Kyle said. "I hate that place."

"How'd you get here?" Heath asked.

"Took a cab," Kyle replied, closing his eyes. The pain that had been a dull ache before was much stronger now, demanding his attention.

"You in pain?" Brax asked, noticing the way Kyle scrunched his forehead.

"A little," Kyle replied.

"Where are your meds?" Casey asked.

"Not here," Kyle said, riding another wave of pain as his whole body screamed at him.

"I'll go talk to Sid," Heath said.

"No!" Kyle argued, eyes flying open as he sat up. The world tilted and his vision grayed out. He could faintly hear someone yelling his name but the pain radiating from his chest was too overwhelming. He felt someone grab his shoulders and ease him back down onto the couch, then nothing.

* * *

Kyle slowly regained consciousness, the world around him hazy. His body ached like a giant bruise, but his chest burned with a deep fire. He fought through the pain, struggling to bring the world into focus.

"Kyle?" Brax asked as he sat in a chair next to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," Kyle replied, coughing weakly. The cough tore through his lungs and he groaned, curling in on himself.

"Easy, just breath," Brax said, wishing there was more he could do.

Finally Kyle's breathing evened out and he relaxed, blinking up at Brax. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Brax asked, surprised.

"You look mad," Kyle replied.

Brax sighed. "I'm not mad at you, just worried. You passed out and now you've got a bad cough."

"I'm okay, just tired," Kyle said.

"Well Heath should be back soon with your meds, hopefully they'll help," Brax said.

Kyle nodded. "Yah, some pain killers might be nice."

"Hey, you're awake," Casey said as he walked into the room. "You feeling better?"

"Just great," Kyle replied sarcastically. At that moment Heath walked in, followed by Sid.

"He wouldn't let me have the meds unless he came and checked on Kyle," Heath explained. Brax stood up to give Sid room.

"How are you feeling?" Sid asked, taking Brax's seat and looking at Kyle.

"Be honest," Brax added.

"Lousy," Kyle replied. "My chest is tight and it hurts to breathe."

Sid nodded. "I figured. You really shouldn't have left the hospital, your body needs a chance to heal."

"Can't he do that here?" Casey asked.

"In theory," Sid replied.

Kyle tried to suppress the tickle at the back of his throat until finally it burst, the wet cough making him gasp for air.

"This is exactly what I was worried about," Sid said, listening to Kyle's raspy breathing. "You're at a higher risk of infection, and in order for your ribs to heal they need to be as immobilized as possible which puts your lungs at a disadvantage. Since they can't fully expand they can't fight off pneumonia as easily."

"Pneumonia?" Kyle asked, feeling the tightness of his chest.

"It could just be a cold from being out in the storm," Sid said. "But just in case, I brought you some antibiotics."

"Thanks," Brax said, walking Sid to the door.

"Try to keep him as relaxed as possible, and if he gets worse bring him straight back to the hospital," Sid said before leaving.

"That's what you get for being so stubborn," Heath said.

Kyle sighed. "I'm fine."

"Didn't you hear Sid, you might have pneumonia," Casey argued.

Kyle tried to sit up, throwing the blanket off. "I just need some sleep."

"No," Brax said, coming and pushing Kyle back down. "You're staying right here until Iget your antibiotics tomorrow. No complaining."

Kyle weakly huffed, letting Brax cover him up with the blanket. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't feeling so great. Maybe resting would help.

"Get comfy," Casey said, grabbing Kyle's feet and lifting them up onto his lap so he could sit on the other end of the couch.

"Anyone hungry?" Brax asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Bianca's got meetings till late," Heath said, flopping in one of the chairs and grabbing the TV remote.

Kyle floated between sleep and awake, listening to the sounds of his brothers around him as he slowly drifted away.

* * *

The next time he woke up there were quiet voices coming from the kitchen. Opening his eyes Kyle was surprised to see Ricky, Bianca and Tamara sitting at the table.

"Hey," he said, pushing himself upright.

"How are you feeling?" Ricky asked.

"Great," Kyle lied, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing. It felt like his lungs were filled with holes, unable to hold enough oxygen.

"You should take your meds," Tamara said, handing him a glass of water and the pills. Kyle swallowed them without complaint. He felt terrible, and each breath reminded him of Sid's warning.

"I have to go to work but I'll see you later," Tamara said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"You two my babysitters?" Kyle asked, looking at Bianca and Ricky.

"I called in, I needed a day off," Ricky replied.

"Same," Bianca said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"So that's a yes," Ricky teased.

Kyle nodded. "Figured as much."

"I think you've got a fever," Bianca said, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Kyle lied stubbornly. In truth he was scared to admit that he was feeling worse than ever.

Ricky handed Kyle a thermometer, standing there waiting for him to stick it under his tongue. After a moment it beeped and he handed it to Ricky.

"104," she read.

"Alright that's it, we're taking you back to the hospital," Bianca said, standing up.

"No," Kyle argued weakly. "Just...help me to the shower." Ricky looked at Bianca, and together they helped him to his feet and to the bathroom.

"Here let me help," Bianca said, trying to help Kyle slide his arm free from the sling so she could get his shirt and bandages off.

"I think I can manage on my own," Kyle said. "I don't want my sister's seeing me in the shower."

Ricky laughed. "Alright, but in ten minutes we're coming back in here whether you're clothed or not."

"And don't get your cast wet!" Bianca added.

Kyle closed the door and slipped off his pants. As he stepped into the shower the cold water hit him like a train. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as the water rained down on him. He willed himself to stay awake.

"Hey, how's the babysitting?" Casey asked as he and Heath walked in the door.

"Harley's napping, and Kyle's in the shower," Ricky replied. "He's got a fever and is trying to cool down."

"Hey mate, you doing okay?" Heath asked, knocking on the bathroom door. There was no response. "Kyle, don't make me kick this door down."

"Stay out," Kyle said. Heath ignored him, opening the door. Kyle was sitting on the toilet, struggling to rewrap his ribs.

"You look like you could use some help," Heath said, kneeling down and taking the bandages from Kyle. He began winding them tightly around his ribs, securing them with a clasp.

As he finished Kyle leaned forward, resting his head on Heath's shoulder. He had been trying so hard to stay awake, and the fight was quickly leaving him.

"Its okay, I got you," Heath said, slipping Kyle's arm back into the sling and helping him to his feet. Slowly they made their way back to the couch. Bianca covered him with a blanket, and as he drifted he faintly heard Heath and the others talking about a fever, but his eyes slipped closed before he could ask what was wrong.

* * *

"Kyle?"

"...water..."

"...too high..."

"...Sid?"

"Can...hear me?"

The words were jumbled and confusing as Kyle surfaced from unconsciousness. He felt weighed down, as if something heavy covered his entire body.

"Kyle?"

Groaning, Kyle struggled to open his eyes. Brax was sitting beside him, Heath, Casey, Bianca and Ricky standing nearby.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked.

"What...happened?" Kyle asked weakly, struggling to breathe.

"You've got a really high fever," Bianca replied. "We're trying to bring it down."

Kyle finally noticed the ice packs layered all over him, mainly his stomach and inside of his elbows and knees.

"Sid just called, he "highly recommends" we bring Kyle to the hospital," Ricky said, putting away her phone.

"No...I'll be okay," Kyle argued weakly.

"You're getting worse," Casey said.

"He's right mate, maybe the hospital isn't such a bad idea," Heath added.

"Please," Kyle begged, feeling foolish and irrational as tears blurred his vision. "Don't make me go back there."

"Let's go help Tamara close up at Angelou's," Bianca quickly suggested to Heath and Casey.

"I'll go too," Ricky said, following them.

Once they had left Brax waited for Kyle to calm down before saying, "If you really don't want to go I won't make you."

Kyle nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Alright then," Brax said, patting Kyle's shoulder reassuringly. He stood up, grabbing a glass of water and the meds.

"Here," he said, handing them to Kyle who swallowed the pills without argument.

"Try to get some rest," Brax said, sitting back down. "I won't leave."

Kyle relaxed back against the pillows, giving in to the exhaustion that pulled him under. Slowly his eyes slipped closed, and he drifted. And Brax sat there watching him sleep, occasionally changing out the old ice packs for new or straightening the blanket. It was all he could do to help, but it was enough.


	2. Josh

**[A/N : I am so appreciative of all the fantastic reviews, here's chapter two!]**

"Andy, don't," Josh begged, following after his brother into Angelou's. The place was fairly full for a late Friday night, most of the Braxton family there working.

"Hey, Brax!" Andy shouted, heading for the bar.

Heath materialized, blocking the path. "Don't start this," he warned.

"Or what?" Andy asked, smirking. He looked past Heath to Brax and Casey. "We just came to talk."

"So talk," Brax said, walking over.

"Heard some nasty rumors about you and our dad," Andy said. Brax tensed. The last thing he needed was being called a murderer in front of a restaurant full of customers.

"Andy, come on," Josh said, grabbing Andy's arm and trying to get him to stop. Andy shoved him away, glaring at Brax.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said.

"Mate, not now," Heath said.

Andy laughed. "Why not? You afraid your saint of a brother might get his reputation tarnished?"

"You should leave," Brax snapped. "Now!"

"Why don't you make me?" Andy asked. Casey grabbed Brax's shoulder, not wanting a fight to start.

"Lets take this outside," Heath suggested. He shoved Andy, who headed for the door with Josh and the others following.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brax demanded once they were outside, shoving past Heath and getting right in Andy's face.

"You are," Andy growled. "You and your family. Acting all high and mighty ever since you left Mangrove River. But I know you're just like us, no matter how much you try and change."

"Like you?" Brax asked, trying his best to remain calm. "Your dad was a dead beat who skipped town on your family, not like anyone was surprised. We're nothing like you."

Andy snarled, punching Brax in the face. The fight erupted, Heath and Casey trying to pull Brax away while Josh struggled to stop Andy.

"Stop it!" Tamara yelled, running over. She was followed by two police officers.

Josh froze. "Get out of here!" Andy said, pushing him away. "Run!"

The officers rushed in, grabbing Andy and soon had him in cuffs. He didn't fight, willingly taking their attention away from Josh so he could run.

Josh knew the walk back to the hotel they were staying in wasn't far, and he'd much rather be there than facing three angry Braxtons. He ran, hating Andy for being such a hot head, hating being left alone once again, hated everything.

Suddenly there was the whine of an engine and headlights lighting up the road. The station was the other way, which made Josh instantly panic. He was used to defending himself, but he preferred having Andy there to watch his back. He slowed to a walk, trying to look calm when inside He was anything but.

"Where you headed?" Brax asked, pulling up next to him.

"What's it to you?" Josh asked.

"Just get in, I'll give you a lift to the station," Brax replied.

"No thanks," Josh said, starting to walk away.

"Look mate, I don't know what your brother's beef is with me but I bet you wanna see him," Brax said. Josh hesitated.

"Why do you wanna help me?" He asked, skeptical.

Brax sighed. "Do you want a ride or not?"

Josh climbed in the passenger seat, trying to remain hopeful. Maybe Brax wasn't as bad as Andy always made him seem.

The drive to the station was short and quiet, and once there Josh was out of the car and to the door before Brax. They walked in, Josh heading for the front counter.

"I'm here to see my brother, Andy Barrett," he said, glancing around nervously.

"He's being booked," the officer replied.

"What?" Josh demanded. "He didn't do anything!"

"He violated his parole," the officer said, eyeing Josh suspiciously. The Barrett's were well known for their tempers and lack of respect for the law.

Brax stepped forward, hoping to ease the situation.

"We aren't pressing charges for the argument," he said.

"That's all well and good, but Andy still violated his parole. I'm sorry," the officer replied.

"Can I at least see him?" Josh asked.

"I'll go get him."

The officer walked into the back and Josh placed his hands on his head, turning to Brax. "This is his second violation."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Brax said.

"They're gonna send him to lockup," Josh said, already knowing all too well how the legal system worked.

"It'll be okay," Brax said.

Andy was escorted out by the officer. When he saw Josh he smiled, until he spotted Brax.

"You here to gloat?" Andy asked, glaring at Brax.

"I'm just here to help Josh," Brax replied.

"We don't need your help," Andy snarled.

"Andy, stop," Josh said, stepping between the two of them. It took Andy a moment to calm down. He sighed, looking at Josh.

"Looks like mom was right, I am a lost cause," he said.

"No," Josh argued.

"I'm gonna be in lockup for a while," Andy said, trying to prepare Josh for their separation. Josh hugged him tightly, and Andy wished his hands weren't cuffed so he could hug him back.

"Alright, time to go," the officer said, tugging on Andy's arm.

"Brax, promise me you'll look after him!" Andy begged as he was being pulled away.

"I promise," Brax replied, him and Josh watching Andy go.

"You sure your brother's are gonna be okay with this?" Josh asked as they walked up to Brax's house.

"Let me handle them," Brax replied as he opened the door and led the way inside. Casey and Kyle we're sitting on the couch watching tv, and Ricky was reading a magazine at the table.

"Alright gang, Josh is gonna be staying with us for a while," Brax said. He looked around, daring anyone to argue with him.

"Welcome," Ricky said, standing up. "We can get you set up out on the porch."

"Porch?" Josh asked, confused.

"Come on I'll show you," she said, leading the way out to the back porch. There was a couch and table, as well as a partial screen blocking it off from the backyard. Compared to some of the other places he'd been staying, it was actually really nice.

"How long's he staying with us?" Casey asked.

"As long as he needs to," Brax replied. "I promised Andy I would look after Josh while he's in lockup."

"Why?" Kyle asked. "Andy hates us."

"Sometimes you have to swallow your hate if it means protecting someone you care about," Brax said.

"Seems mental to me," Casey said.

"Good thing I didn't ask your opinion," Brax replied. "Just give him space, things are rough right now and the least we can do is give him a place to crash."

"Speaking of crashing," Kyle said, slowly standing up. "I'm headed to bed."

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked.

"Way better," Kyle replied. "Though it might be nice not to wear this thing anymore." He tugged on his sling.

"Give it time to heal," Brax said before heading out back. Ricky was sitting on the couch talking to Josh.

"Think this'll work?" Brax asked, looking around. It wasn't much but at least it was safe.

"Yah," Josh replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," Brax replied.

"We'll let you get settled," Ricky said, standing up. "If you need us, our room is the last one on the right."

"Casey and Kyle's are the first two," Brax added. "And Heath and Bianca are in the house right across from us."

"Got it," Josh said, waiting for them to go inside before pulling out his phone, sending a quick text to Maddy. She was worried about him and wanted to come over, but Josh figured having his girlfriend over late at night at the house he was crashing wasn't the best idea. So he covered himself with a blanket and stretched out, falling asleep to the sound of the wind in the trees and four strangers in the next rooms.

* * *

The sun woke him, shining bright and warm. Josh sat up groggily, looking around in a moment of panic before he remembered last night. He grabbed his backpack and rifled through it, quickly getting dressed before heading inside. Kyle was sitting at the table with Ricky eating breakfast.

"Morning," she said, smiling at him. "Help yourself to whatever."

"Thanks," Josh said, opening the fridge.

"Bowls are in that cupboard," Kyle said, pointing. Josh served himself a bowl of cereal then sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" Ricky asked.

"Okay," Josh replied. "What happened to your arm?"

"Remember that storm last week?" Kyle asked, looking down at his cast and sling.

"Yah," Josh replied. "Tore up some trees. It was pretty nasty."

"I was staying at the caravan park and a tree hit my camper," Kyle said.

"Geez!" Josh exclaimed.

"Dislocated shoulder, broken arm, three broken ribs, punctured lung, and a minor concussion," Kyle said, listing off all his injuries.

"Then a nasty cold," Ricky added.

"That sucks," Josh said, amazed.

"Us Braxtons are tough," Kyle said.

Josh's phone beeped and he checked it, surprised to see four messages from Maddy. He looked at Ricky. "Is it okay if I invite Maddy over?"

"Of course," Ricky said. "I'm headed to work but Brax should be home later this afternoon."

"And I'll be here," Kyle added.

"Okay thanks," Josh said, sending a text to Maddy. Ricky left for work soon after and Kyle took a nap on the couch, his meds still taking a toll on him. Josh waited out front for Maddy, for the first time in his life appreciating a calm Saturday.

"Hey!" Maddy said, walking up the driveway.

"Hi," Josh greeted her, hugging her. She smelled like sunshine and flowers.

"So this is the infamous Braxton home," she said as they walked inside, heading out back so they wouldn't wake Kyle.

"Didn't you ever come home here when you were dating Casey?" Josh asked as they sat on the couch.

"No," Maddy replied. "How are you liking it?"

"It's okay actually," Josh said.

Maddy laced her fingers in his, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Andy."

"I'm not surprised," Josh said. "He's too hot headed for his own good."

"What was the fight even about?" Maddy asked.

"Andy heard some rumors that Brax and his dad were running with mine around the time that he left town, and he wanted to know if Brax knew what happened," Josh replied.

"Does he?"

"No clue," Josh replied, sighing. "Andy got too hot, started throwing punches before he could even ask any questions. Not that it matters. My dad's been gone for a long time."

"Well i'm sorry," Maddy said. "Maybe you can ask Brax."

"I don't wanna know," Josh said truthfully. "It doesn't change anything."

"How long is Andy gonna be in lockup?" Maddy asked after a moment of silence.

"Not sure, he violated his parole twice and with his record they won't go easy on him," Josh replied.

Maddy saidt up, smiling at him. "I know what you need."

"Oh yah?" Josh asked.

"Homework," Maddy said, grinning.

"Don't remind me," Josh groaned.

"We have all that reading to do," Maddy said.

"Can't you just read to me?" Josh asked, lying down and putting his head in Maddy's lap.

"Oh I suppose," she teased, pulling out her course book. Josh soon drifted to sleep knowing that when he woke up he would still be at the Braxton's and Andy would still be lockup and his mom would still not be speaking to them, but he didn't care. Maddy was there, and the Braxtons weren't that bad, and he had a safe place to sleep. He couldn't really ask for more.


	3. Brax

[**A/N: ****It's been exciting to watch this story grow, on to chapter three!]**

Over the next few days Josh settled into life at the house, learning how to get along with each Braxton. Kyle was still being watched carefully by Brax and the others for any signs of infection and he often spent the day napping or complaining about his cast itching. Casey worked and spent his free time with Tamara, the two of them nauseatingly adorable. Heath and Bianca were focused on Harley and Darcy while managing to work full time jobs and be in a committed relationship. Ricky was everyone's mom, always making sure her family was happy and taken care, Josh included. And Brax was the leader, trying to hide his true reasons for letting Josh move in.

"You okay?" Ricky asked, looking at Brax. He nodded, taking his eyes off Josh and Kyle who were playing a video game in the living room.

"Yah, just thinking," he said.

"Is everything alright?" Ricky asked.

"I might go visit Andy this afternoon," Brax replied.

"Andy?" Josh asked, perking up at the mention of his brother.

"Figured it'd be good for the two of you to catch up," Brax said.

"Sure," Josh said, putting down his controller. Kyle mercilessly killed his character. "When do you wanna go?"

"Now?" Brax suggested. Josh stood up, ready to go.

"You want me to come too?" Ricky asked.

"That's okay, I think it should just be the two of us this time," Brax replied, kissing her before leading the way out to the car. Ricky watched them go, trying to quiet the voice in her head saying something was up.

"Thanks for this," Josh said as they drove to Abbey Creek and the jail.

"No problem," Brax said. "It must be rough not having Andy or your mom here."

Josh shrugged. "I miss Andy, but my mom's a different story."

"We've got time," Brax said.

"She kicked us out after we started running with the River Boys. I was 14, but she didn't care. Andy's always been more of a parent than her, so we bummed around Mangrove River for a while crashing with friends before heading this way," Josh said.

"Our moms sound pretty similar," Brax said.

"From what I've heard, our dad's were too," Josh said.

Brax tensed. "Yah, I guess so."

Josh grew quiet after that as they neared the prison, and Brax tried to brace himself for what was coming. After they checked in and went through all the inspections they were cleared and taken to the visitation area. Josh's leg jumped up and down as they waited.

"Hey!" Andy said, grinning as he walked over. Josh jumped up, hugging him.

"No contact," a guard warned and they broke apart.

"So how's life?" Andy asked as he sat down across from Brax and Josh.

"It's good," Josh replied.

"Just good? Come on, details!" Andy said. "You still seeing Maddy."

Josh laughed. "Yah, she's great."

"Thanks for looking out for him," Andy said to Brax.

"Of course," Brax said. He hesitated, knowing his next words would be difficult. "Um...I know this seems weird but I wanted to talk to you guys about your dad."

"Okay," Andy said, skeptical.

"Those rumors you heard about our dads knowing each other was true," Brax said. "They pulled a bank heist together back in the day and your dad got caught. But there wasn't any proof so the police released him. My dad thought yours had given him up to the cops in exchange for a deal so he took him out to the bush."

"What are you saying?" Andy demanded.

"Your dad didn't skip town on you," Brax said. He watched as it slowly dawned on Josh and Andy, the realization that their father wasn't ever coming back.

"How long have you known?" Andy asked.

"I found your dad's jacket in storage at my mom's last week and when I asked her about it she told me," Brax replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to tell you both together," Brax said.

Andy stood up. "I can't believe this!"

"Watch it Barrett!" a guard shouted.

"I'm sorry," Brax apologized. "My dad was a dirtbag who deserved more than what he got. I wish I could change it."

"I can't...I can't listen to this anymore," Andy growled. "I trusted you. I asked you to take care of my brother!"

Guards hurried over, grabbing Andy. As they cuffed him he yelled to Josh "Stay away from the Braxtons!"

Brax held Josh back as they watched Andy get dragged away.

* * *

"Josh!" Brax yelled as Josh jumped out of the car and rushed inside. Brax hurried after him, following Josh past Kyle and Ricky out to the back porch.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked, her and Kyle following them outside.

"I can't stay here anymore," Josh replied, shoving his clothes and belongings into his backpack.

"You don't have to leave just because Andy told you to," Brax said.

"Yes I do!" Josh yelled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and facing Brax. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about my dad, you totally ambushed me!"

"That's not what I wanted," Brax argued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Tell him what?" Kyle asked.

"That your dad killed mine, and Brax has known the whole time I've been staying here," Josh said, walking to the back gate.

"Where are you gonna go?" Brax asked.

"I don't know!" Josh yelled, turning to face him. "But it's none of your concern." He went out the gate and across the bridge, heading for the beach.

"Is that true?" Kyle asked.

"Yah," Brax replied, putting his hands on his head. Everything had blown up in his face. All he'd wanted to do was tell the truth, but it hadn't helped the way he had hoped.

"Let him cool off, I'll have Heath swing by the beach on his way home and see if he can find him," Ricky said. Brax nodded. There wasn't much else they could do at the moment.

* * *

"Mate, I didn't see him," Heath said.

"We have to go find him," Brax said, standing up.

"I'll text Maddy, maybe she's seen him," Tamara said as she pulled out her phone.

"How longs he been gone?" Bianca asked.

"A few hours," Ricky replied.

"Alright everyone split up," Brax ordered. "Heath, you and Bianca check the roads. Casey and Tamara go talk to Maddy and then try Leah's. Ricky, I want you to stay here in case he comes back. Kyle and I can go check the beach."

The gang divided, everyone heading off in their separate ways. Kyle and Brax headed to the beach, Brax nervously drumming on the steering wheel as he drove.

"You never told us what dad did to Johnny Barrett," Kyle said after a few moments of silence.

"I know you still have a hero image of dad and figured the last thing Casey and Heath need is reopening old wounds, so no I didn't tell anyone," Brax replied.

"I take it Andy wasn't happy when you told him," Kyle said.

"Imagine finding out your dead beat dad was actually killed by one of his mates years ago," Brax said.

"Not that far from the truth," Kyle said quietly.

Brax sighed. "We're not talking about that again, alright? We're looking for Josh."

They pulled into the parking lot and climbed out, walking down to the beach. The surf was out and the beach was empty.

"Over there," Kyle pointed at a lone figure sitting in the grass down the beach from them. They walked over, Brax trying to formulate an argument to make Josh come home with them.

"Josh?" Kyle asked as they neared. Kyle turned and looked at them, blinking slowly.

"Whut ar yu doin here?" Josh asked, slurring his words.

"Are you drunk?" Brax asked, picking up an empty bottle of vodka.

"Maybe," Josh replied. He scrunched his eyebrows together. "I'm mad at you."

"You can tell me about it tomorrow," Brax said as he grabbed Josh's arm and hauled him to his feet. Josh swayed, leaning heavily against Brax.

"Did you take all of these?" Kyle asked, holding up an empty bottle of aspirin.

"Josh, look at me!" Brax yelled, shaking Josh's shoulders. "How many did you take?"

Josh looked at him with such a lost, broken look. "All of them."

"Call the others we gotta get him to the hospital!" Brax shouted to Kyle as he began hurrying Josh to the car. Kyle grabbed Josh's backpack and followed, dialing Heath's number.

* * *

"He's lucky you got him here when you did," Nate said to the gang, who was gathered in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Brax asked.

"We pumped his stomach," Nate replied. "You can take him home, he's gonna be out of it and you should watch his fluid intake but he should be fine."

"Thank you," Ricky said, following Brax into Josh's room.

"Nate's sending you home," Brax said. Josh was so disoriented he hardly noticed Brax and Heath help him out to the car, and once they were home he barely made it to the couch before passing out.

Ricky covered him with a blanket. "He'll be okay," she said. "It was just an accident."

Brax shook his head. "You didn't see him at the beach. I've never seen someone look so hopeless."

"Good thing we're experts," she said, looping her arms around Brax's waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Lets go to bed," he murmured.


	4. Casey

[**A/N: ****I know my storyline doesn't match the show, but who cares?! Chapter four!]**

"How's Josh?" Tamara asked, snuggling against Casey.

"Sleeping," Casey replied. It was true, Josh had spent the past two days sleeping on the couch in the living room. When he was awake he was groggy and disinterested in everything, which made making him drink water torture.

"Oi you lovebirds decent?" Heath asked as he pounded on the bedroom door. Casey sat up, thankful they were at least in their pjs.

"What's going on?" Casey asked as he opened the door.

"I've gotta go to work and someone needs to watch Josh," Heath replied.

"I've got a shift at Angelo's this afternoon," Casey said.

"Me too, plus one at the club in half an hour," Heath said. "Bianca, Brax and Ricky are already at work and Kyle's at his doctors appointment."

"I can cover for you, I have today off," Tamara suggested.

"Really?" Casey asked. "Thanks!"

"Alright that's settled," Heath said, leaving. Casey flopped back onto his bed, looking at Tamara.

"Thanks for that," he said.

She smiled. "Glad I could help."

"Guess we should go check on the patient," Casey said, standing up and taking her hand. They went into the living room to find Josh semi awake, curled up under a blanket staring blankly at the tv.

"How are you feeling?" Tamara asked.

"Tired," Josh replied.

"Alcohol poisoning tends to do that to you," Casey said, knowing first hand.

"Do you need anything?" Tamara asked, spotting the full glass of water on the table next to Josh.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"I should probably get ready," Tamara said, kissing Casey before heading to the shower. Casey sat down in the chair, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. After a few minutes Josh fell asleep again and Casey put on a movie, preparing for a long day.

"I'll call you when I'm on break," Tamara said, kissing Casey before heading to work. He watched her go, almost wishing they could trade places. Babysitting was dull and tiresome.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Josh said, sitting up.

"You sure you're feeling up for it?" Casey asked.

"I'll be fine," Josh replied, heading outside.

"Want me to come with you?" Casey yelled after him.

"No!"

Casey huffed, turning back to the movie. If Josh wanted to get off the couch and get some fresh air then good for him.

* * *

Casey didn't remember falling asleep, but he awoke to his phone buzzing. He grabbed it, answering without checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's it going?" Tamara asked.

"Good," Casey replied, sitting up. He glanced around, surprised to see Kyle asleep in the chair next to him, his arm no longer in a sling but still casted. Casey stood up, checking the back porch. Josh wasn't home.

"Really?" Tamara asked, hearing something in his voice.

"Josh went for a walk a while ago and he isn't back yet," Casey said. "I bet it's nothing, but I'm gonna go look for him."

"Okay, well if he comes by Angelo's I'll let you know," Tamara said.

"Thanks," Casey said. "Don't tell Brax or the others, okay?"

"Promise," Tamara replied, hanging up.

"Kyle?" Casey asked, shaking his shoulder.

Kyle opened his eyes. "What?"

"Have you seen Josh?" Casey asked, beginning to get worried.

"No, I thought he was out with Maddy or something," Kyle replied.

"I'm gonna go look for him," Casey said, heading outside. The beach was his first idea, and he jogged there hoping to find Josh before anyone else noticed they were gone.

"Casey!" Heath shouted, running to catch up with him. "What's going on?"

"Josh went for a walk a few hours ago and I can't find him," Casey replied.

"What?!" Heath asked angrily. "I told you to watch him!"

"He wanted to get out of the house," Casey argued.

"Then you should've gone with him!" Heath said, looking around.

"I think that's him," Casey said, pointing at a dark haired guy standing on the beach. They walked down the path, unsure it was Josh until he turned.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Heath demanded, yanking a bottle of scotch away from him.

"Just leave me alone," Josh said, stumbling as he tried to grab the bottle back.

"You just got out of the hospital!" Casey said.

"I don't care!" Josh shouted. He tried walking away but Heath and Casey stopped him.

"Come on mate," Heath said, taking Josh's arm and trying to lead him back to the car.

"Go away!" Josh yelled, jerking his arm free. He fell backwards, landing on his back in the sand.

"Call Brax," Heath said to Casey who pulled out his phone.

"Hey, can you come down to the beach? It's Josh," Casey said. Brax didn't wait for an explanation, hanging up after saying he'd be there soon.

"Do you wanna sit up?" Heath asked, crouching next to Josh.

"Don't touch me!" Josh shouted, shoving Heath away and scrambling to his feet. He stumbled a few steps away and fell over as Brax came running towards them.

"What's going on?" He asked, hurrying to Josh.

"Bloke's wasted," Heath replied.

"Josh, can you hear me?" Brax asked, kneeling beside him. Josh groaned, everything spinning around him.

"Lets get you home," Brax said.

"What home?" Josh sobbed. "I want Andy." Brax looked at Heath and Casey, unsure what to do.

"The sooner we get you home the faster you'll sober up so you can go visit Andy tomorrow," Heath said.

Josh nodded his head, trying to sit up. Heath and Brax helped him to his feet and began the walk back to Brax's car.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Ricky asked as they walked in the front door of the house, Josh still crying.

"Let's get you in the shower," Brax said, steering Josh towards the bathroom.

"Case thought it'd be a good idea to let Josh go for a walk alone, and we found him plastered on the beach," Heath explained.

"This isn't my fault!" Casey argued.

"Blaming each other isn't going to help," Ricky said. "I'll call Nate, see if we should bring Josh back to the hospital."

"No hospital," Brax said as he walked out to the porch to grab Josh a change of clothes. He walked back into the house, looking at everyone. "He misses his brother and he's going through a rough time right now, the last thing he needs is hospital."

Casey watched Brax walk to the bathroom, feeling guilty. It was his fault Josh was drunk, his fault for not watching him more carefully. He should've known something was gonna happen.

"Sorry for blowing up at you," Heath apologized. "Guess I'm more worried about him than I thought."

"It's okay," Casey said.

"Have you called Tamara?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet," Casey replied, pulling out his phone as he headed to his room.

"Hey, is everything alright? Brax took out of here really quick," Tamara said.

"Yah, we found Josh drunk on the beach," Casey replied.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Should be, Brax is sobering him up right now with a cold shower."

"Geez. Well look I'll be home soon."

"Alright see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Casey hung up, sitting on the edge of his bed. From there he had a clear view of the bathroom and could watch Brax as he waited in the hall for Josh to finish in the shower. Eventually Josh emerged, hair touseled and eyes bloodshot from the alcohol and crying. Brax helped him to the couch in the living room and Casey followed.

"Try to get some sleep," Brax said, tossing a blanket over Josh.

"I want Andy," Josh murmured as he drifted to sleep.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ricky whispered as they gathered in the kitchen. "He's in bad shape."

"I can take him to see Andy tomorrow," Heath volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Brax said.

"What did Nate say?" Casey asked.

"That we need to watch his fluids and keep him away from alcohol," Ricky replied.

"That means no more letting him wander off," Brax said, looking at Casey.

"I'm sorry, alright? I felt bad for him and was just trying to give him some space," Casey said.

"I'll text Maddy, let her know what's going on," Kyle said.

"For now we just let him sleep," Brax said. At that moment Tamara walked in.

"Hey," Casey said, hugging her.

"How is he?" She asked, glancing at Josh already asleep on the couch.

"He'll be better tomorrow," Brax replied.

"I'm headed to bed," Casey said.

"Alright I'll be there in a few," Tamara said, going into the bathroom. Casey flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes Tamara joined him.

""What's wrong?" She asked, snuggling up against his side.

"I feel horrible about Josh. I let him go off on his own without thinking about his mindset," Casey replied.

"You can't blame yourself," Tamara said. "He's struggling right now and he made the choice to get drunk."

"But if I had been there I could've stopped him," Casey argued.

"So all those times you got wasted, if Brax or Heath or Kyle had been there you would've stopped?" Tamara asked.

Casey hesitated. "Well...no," he replied. "I would've still found a way to drink."

"Josh is the same way," Tamara said. "He's hurting just like you were. We have to give him time to make the same choice you did."

Casey looked at her. "When did you get so smart?"

"When I was born," she teased.

"Bet your parents were real proud," Casey said. He felt Tamara tense. "What is it?"

"I didn't want go bother you with this earlier, not with everything going on with Josh," Tamara replied.

Casey sat up, looking at her. "You can always come to me, no matter what."

"I know," she said, sitting up. She was staring hard at her hands, looking anywhere but at him.

"I put my two weeks in."

"What? Why?" Casey asked, shocked.

"My mom called this afternoon, my dad had a heart attack a few days ago," Tamara replied. "He's gonna be okay, but it made me realize how much I miss them and I decided it was time for me to go home."

"For how long?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure," Tamara said, finally looking at him. "I don't think I can give you a set date. I just know I need to go home."

Casey looked away, his heart crushed. Thinking of life without her by his side devastated him.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No," he replied, looking at her. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she said, beginning to cry. Casey reached out and thumbed away the tears, staring into her eyes.

"Just because you're not here with me doesn't change the way I feel about you," he said quietly. "I will never stop loving you."

"Okay," Tamara said, hugging him tightly. She rested her head on his chest as he laid back down, arms encircling her. They fell asleep that way, snuggled together.


	5. Heath

[**A/N: ****Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really make the whole writing process much easier!] **

"Im gonna head down to the pier and grab coffee while you ladies finish getting ready," Heath said to Kyle and Josh. As he walked he texted Bianca, wishing it was the weekend already. He needed some alone time with his wife and no drama.

That's when he spotted Andy sitting on the curb, looking pale and shaky.

"Hey mate, what the hell are you doing here?" Heath demanded.

"Early release," Andy replied, looking up at him.

"The coppers just let you walk?" Heath asked.

"Snitched on a cellmate," Andy said, holding his arm against his side.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Heath said, taking in Andy's pale skin and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"I think...I'm hurt pretty bad," Andy replied, lifting his hand from his side to show a dark red stain of blood on his shirt.

"Oh my God," Heath exclaimed, crouching down next to him. Andy swayed and Heath caught him, easing him down onto the sidewalk.

"Andy! Stay awake," Heath said, nervously waiting for the ambulance.

"Tell Josh...I'm sorry," Andy said, eyes rolling back into his head. The ambulance arrived moments later and soon they were rushing to the hospital.

As Heath paced in the waiting room he called Brax.

"Can you get off work and go pick up Kyle and Josh from the house?" Heath asked.

"What's going on?" Brax asked.

"Andy's been stabbed, I'm at the hospital with him now," Heath replied.

"What? What happened?" Brax asked.

"Not sure yet," Heath replied.

"Alright Casey and I'll meet you there," Brax said, hanging up. Heath texted Bianca, Ricky, Tamara and Maddy to let them know what was going on, then prepared to wait.

* * *

"Where is he?" Josh demanded, running into the waiting room with Kyle, Casey and Brax on his heels.

"Surgery," Heath replied.

"How did this happen?" Josh asked.

"He snitched on a cellmate for an early release," Heath replied.

Josh slumped into a nearby chair, his legs feeling like jelly.

"He'll be okay," Kyle said, sitting down next to him. Bianca and Tamara arrived soon after, then Ricky and Maddy. Everyone tried to console Josh but it was like he couldn't hear them. He sat there waiting for news with a blank expression on his face. It was nearly an hour before the doctor came to update them.

"Your brother made it through surgery, but he's lost a lot of blood. The knife punctured his spleen which we had to remove. He's critical but you can go see him if you'd like," the doctor said, leading Josh and the others to the ICU.

Andy, normally so large and imposing, looked shrunken and vulnerable lying there with an oxygen mask on his face and hooked up to different machines that beeped and whirred.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Heath asked, watching as Josh walked to his brother's side.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but we'll be monitoring him closely," the doctor replied.

"Thanks," Brax said. The doctor left, allowing them a few minutes of visitation.

"Don't you dare die on me," Josh said to Andy, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"We're gonna go get some food, do you need anything from home?" Bianca asked, placing her hand on Josh's shoulder.

"No," he said, not taking his eyes off Andy.

"We'll be back soon," Heath said, following Bianca out to the car.

"I can't believe this happened," Bianca said as they drove home. "Josh doesn't need this on top of everything else."

"I still can't believe Andy snitched," Heath said.

"I wonder why," Bianca contemplated. They grabbed a few things from home and checked on Harley who was at Leah's before going to Angelo's and getting everyone dinner then heading back to the hospital.

When they arrived everyone had moved to the waiting room since visitation hours were over. Josh was lying on his side on a couch, his head in Maddy's lap and back to the room. Heath covered him with his coat, but Josh didn't move.

"Any news?" Bianca asked, sitting down next to Ricky and Brax.

"Still critical," Brax replied. "The doctor's waiting for him to wake up before doing an assessment."

No one was overly hungry but they munched on the pizza, spreading out in the waiting room as the night wore on. Maddy stayed on the couch with Josh, running her fingers through his hair until she fell asleep. Tamara and Casey scooted their chairs into a corner, their hands bridging the gap between them. Ricky fell asleep with her head on Brax's shoulder, even his eyes sliding closed eventually. Heath tried to stay awake, wanting to be there in case something happened. He watched Bianca sleep, amazed at her beauty even when she wasn't awake.

Heath walked down the hall to Andy's room, looking in the window. Andy was still unconscious, a nurse checking on him every hour. Seeing him so still worried Heath. Andy was like a force of nature, you either faced him head on or got out of his way. But to see him brought down and injured really scared Heath.

Andy stirred, moaning weakly. Heath hurried back to the waiting room, waking everyone up. Josh was the first one in the room, rushing to Andy's side.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, checking Andy's vitals.

"Tired," Andy croaked.

"You're gonna be sore for a while but it looks like you're going to make a full recovery," the doctor said, leaving the room.

"It's good to see you awake," Josh said, smiling.

"What happened?" Brax asked.

"My lawyer worked out a plea deal...in exchange for me snitching on my cellmate," Andy replied weakly. "Other guys found out and there was a fight...I didn't even know I was stabbed till the taxi dropped me off and I saw the blood."

"You're lucky to be alive," Josh said.

"I know," Andy said, looking at him. "I'm sorry. I had to get out, had to be here for you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't want you getting yourself killed for me," Josh said

"You're a Barrett, of course you can take care of yourself," Andy said, smiling. "I just couldn't leave you."

"Is he always this stubborn?" Brax asked.

"Yes," Josh replied, grinning.

"We'll leave you two alone," Ricky said, leading the others out of the room.

"It's a miracle you found him," Bianca said, taking Heath's hand. He nodded.

"Just dumb luck," he said, thinking of how he randomly wanted coffee at the last minute.

"I sent Casey and Tamara home with Kyle, you guys are welcome to go get some sleep too if you want," Brax said.

"Okay thanks," Bianca said.

"Call us if anything changes," Heath said. Brax nodded, and they walked out to their car hand in hand. The night air felt good after the cramped waiting room.

"I think I'm too wired to sleep," Bianca said as Heath drove home.

"Me too," Heath agreed. "Do we wanna leave Harley at Leah's tonight?"

"There's no point waking them up now," Bianca replied, looking at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning.

"Then I vote you and I go home and make breakfast then head to the beach for a morning surf," Heath suggested.

Bianca smiled. "That's sounds amazing."

They made pancakes then hit the beach way before anyone else was even up. After about an hour of surfing they headed back to shore, Heath checking his phone as they toweled off.

"Any news?" Bianca asked.

"Yah," Heath replied, their glorious morning ruined. "Andy has to have emergency surgery."

They went back to the hospital, arriving to find Josh pacing the waiting room. Tamara, Casey and Kyle weren't there yet, just Brax, Ricky and Maddy.

"What happened?" Heath asked.

"Josh was in talking to him when Andy started having chest pain and coughing up blood. They think the knife might have knicked something else," Brax replied quietly, the four of them watching as Maddy tried to get Josh to sit down. He shook her off, continuing to pace.

"Is everything okay?" Casey asked as he, Tamara and Kyle hurried into the room.

"No it's not okay," Josh snapped.

"Why don't we go outside, get some air?" Maddy suggested.

"No, I have to stay here," Josh argued.

"Come on mate," Heath said, taking Josh's arm and dragging him into the hallway. Josh eventually calmed, leaning against a wall.

"Feel better?" Heath asked, handing him a bottle of water. The kid was in rough shape, having spent the night in a hospital and still recovering from a wicked hangover. Didn't help he wasn't eating.

"I didn't mean to snap," Josh said, taking a drink. "I'm just freaking out."

"I think you should call your mom," Heath suggested.

"My mom doesn't care about us," Josh replied.

"Give her a chance," Heath said. "She deserves to know what's going on."

Josh looked away, finally pulling out his cellphone. Heath walked back to the waiting room to give him some privacy.

"Josh okay?" Maddy asked.

"Yah, he's calling his mom," Heath replied. He wrapped an arm around Maddy's shoulders. "He probably won't say this, but he's sorry. Everything's all messed up right now and he took it out on you which isn't fair."

"Thanks," Maddy said, smiling. Heath let her go, walking over to Bianca.

"When did you become so wise?" She asked as he sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I was born this way," Heath replied, grinning.

"I know for a fact you weren't," Brax teased. The mood in the room lightened some as they waited. Then Josh's mom showed up.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"He's still in surgery," Josh replied, trying to keep her calm.

"What did you do to him?" She snarled, turning on Brax and Heath.

"We didn't do this," Brax argued. "He got in a fight when he was in lockup and was too stubborn to admit it to the docs there."

Josh's mom huffed, disbelieving.

"Look, you can't blame us for everything," Heath said.

"Too bad, I already do," she snapped, glaring at them.

"Mom!" Josh shouted, pushing her away from Heath and Brax. Thankfully at that moment the doctor came into the room.

"How is he?" Ricky asked.

"Stable," the doctor replied. "The knife punctured his lung and we had to do emergency repair but he's awake and responding if you wanna see him. We're gonna have to keep him in the ICU a bit longer though."

"I can't believe this," Josh's mom said, turning to Brax. "You're just like your dad, ruining everything around you. Hasn't my family lost enough already?"

"Mom, this isn't Brax's fault," Josh argued. "And what happened to dad wasn't his fault either."

"What do you mean what happened?" His mom asked, looking at him. Josh swallowed, trying to think of how to tell her without making the situation worse.

"Danny killed Johnny," Brax said, taking all the brunt away from Josh.

"I don't believe you," Josh's mom whispered.

"It's true," Josh said, wishing there was something he could do. His mom looked at him, suddenly slapping him.

"If you and your brother want to live with these people, don't involve me ever again," she said, her voice quiet and full of hate. She turned and left, leaving Josh and a shocked room behind.

"Josh?" Heath asked, walking over to him. Josh hurried down the hall, trying to get away from everything.

"Did she really just disown them?" Ricky asked, astonished.

"Someone should go check on him," Brax said. Maddy, Kyle, Casey and Tamara followed after Josh while the others went to Andy's room.

"How are you feeling?" Heath asked.

"Like I got stabbed," Andy replied, a sure sign he was already feeling better.

"Your mom was here, she just left," Brax said.

Andy looked at them, realization slowly dawning on him. "You told her, didn't you?"

Heath nodded and Andy sighed, closing his eyes. "Where's Josh?"

"Ran off, Maddy and the others are with him," Ricky replied.

"Keep an eye okay?" Andy asked, looking at Brax. "He's gonna take this hard."

"I can't believe your mom did that," Bianca said.

"Don't be surprised," Andy said. "She's always been angry whenever it comes to my dad. And she blames me for following in his footsteps. I'm even surprised she came here at all."

"But she's your mom," Ricky said, trying to wrap her head around being disowned by a parent for something out of their control.

"In my family that doesn't mean much," Andy said. He was growing tired already.

"We'll take care of Josh," Heath promised.

"And we'll be back later," Brax added. Andy nodded, eyes closing. They walked out to the parking lot to find Josh sitting on the curb with his head resting on his knees, Maddy crouched next to him and the others standing around.

"He had a panic attack or something," Kyle whispered as they neared. "Maddy just got him to calm down."

Heath walked over, crouching on Josh's other side. "What do you say we go home, get some rest then come back later this afternoon?" He suggested.

"Okay," Josh agreed, still hiding his face. He wiped his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve then let Heath pull him to his feet, everyone heading to their cars.

As they drove home Bianca looked at Heath, smiling faintly.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

She laughed. "No. You just amaze me, seeing how much you care about others."

"I feel bad for both of them," Heath said. "That's what my life used to be like, when we still lived in Mangrove River. Always getting in fights and mom kicking us out whenever we got in trouble. She told me once that she expected a call from the cops telling her I was dead by my twenty-fifth birthday."

"That's horrible," Bianca gasped.

"That's how life is there," Heath explained. "We were lucky and got out, Andy and Josh are just trying to do the same."

"I was thinking about that, actually," Bianca said. "We have a spare room, we could offer it to Andy so he has somewhere to go when he gets released from the hospital."

Heath nearly crashed the car he was so shocked. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yah," Bianca replied. "Darcy hardly ever uses the room, and I think keeping Josh and Andy together is a good idea. They can't both live out on the back porch."

Heath parked the car, turning and kissing her. When they finally broke apart Bianca asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"It's my turn to be amazed," Heath replied, smiling.


	6. Josh and Andy

[**A/N: ****I love the Barrett's brotherly bond so much, I had to exploit it mwhaha!]**

Josh watched Brax, Kyle and Tamara working at Angelo's, the three of them miraculously managing to keep pace with the busy flow of customers. Since everyone had work Brax had forced Josh to come with them, refusing to leave him home alone.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Kyle asked, trying to support a tray on his cast. Josh jumped up, taking the tray into the back. He walked back out to his table, flopping in the seat.

"Don't you have homework?" Brax asked as he walked by.

"Finished it already," Josh replied. He was bored and just wanted to go see Andy.

"Ricky said she take you by the hospital once she's off," Brax said. Josh perked up at the idea of seeing his brother.

"Joshua," his mom said, walking towards them.

"Mom?" He asked, unsure what she was doing there.

"I told you not to get involved with the Braxtons," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pistol.

"Mom!" Josh shouted, jumping up. She was pointing it at Brax, her hands shaking.

"Just put it down, we can talk," Kyle said, approaching slowly. Josh's mom spun to face him.

"Kyle back off," Brax ordered. Josh stood up, taking a step towards his mom.

"Why don't you put that away?" He asked.

"No!" His mom shouted, turning back to Brax. "Danny killed your father."

"Fifteen years ago," Josh said. "Mom, you have to let it go. Brax didn't do anything, it was all his dad."

"Someone has to pay," she said, preparing to fire. Josh saw the look in her eyes and dove, shoving Brax aside as the gun went off. There was a white hot flash of pain that erupted in his chest, then nothing.

* * *

"Let me see my brother!" Andy shouted, trying to push past the nurse into Josh's room.

"You're in no shape to be out of bed," the nurse argued. Heath and Brax hurried over.

"Mate, she's right," Heath said. Andy glared at the nurse, then slowly seemed to deflate. His energy failing, he slumped against Heath and Brax as they took him back to his room which was next door to his brother's. The nurse followed, reinstating his IV and hooking him back up to the machines. After she left Andy turned to Brax and Heath, his face flushed from the exertion.

"You have to go be with him," he said. "I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Bianca and Ricky are sitting with him," Brax said. Andy nodded, struggling to breathe.

"We'll stay with you till he wakes up," Heath added.

"Thanks," Andy gasped, the tightness in his chest worsening. Brax shot a look at Heath, who slipped out of the room quietly.

"This is all my fault," Andy moaned, closing his eyes.

"Your mom made the decision to let her hatred dictate her life," Brax argued.

"I should've been there, should've stopped her. I should've protected Josh," Andy said.

"Then you'd be the one with a bullet wound," Brax countered. Heath came back into the room, Nate following him.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked Andy.

"Chest is tight," Andy gasped. "Hard...to breathe."

"You might've strained yourself walking around the halls and getting into fights with the nurses," Nate said as he checked Andy's vitals.

"Someone...had to," Andy said weakly.

"Lets get you on some oxygen," Nate said, slipping an oxygen mask onto Andy's face. Andy relaxed slightly, the airflow helping.

"Can I see you two outside?" Nate asked, looking at Brax and Heath.

"We'll be right back," Heath said before going out into the hall.

"He's got a fever, I'm worried about infection," Nate said.

"What about Josh?" Brax asked.

"Stable," Nate replied. "The bullet damaged some muscle but he's very lucky. A couple more inches and it would've hit his lung."

"Andy's stubborn, it might help if they were able to see each other," Heath said.

"I'll see if I can get them moved to a double room," Nate said, walking away. Brax turned to Heath.

"I'm sending the girls home with Tamara and Casey, Kyle's gonna stay with Josh. If you want you can go home too," he said.

"No I'll stay with Andy," Heath replied. Brax went to the waiting room, grabbing Kyle to replace Ricky and Bianca so they could go get some sleep. Maddy refused to leave, joining Kyle in Josh's room.

Over the next few hours Brax went back and forth between the two rooms until Nate got Andy and Josh moved to a joint room. Josh was groggy from the anaesthesia and Andy slept fitfully, his fever rising. Kyle fell asleep on the floor in the corner, Maddy in the chair next to Josh's bed. Even Heath's eyes started growing heavy.

"Josh," Andy moaned, pushing the oxygen mask back from his face.

"Easy, he's right here," Brax said.

"Is he okay?" Andy asked, looking around the room wildly until he spotted Josh in the bed next to his. He relaxed when he realized Josh was asleep.

"Stable, the bullet barely missed his lung," Brax replied.

"Kid's always been lucky," Andy said, coughing. He wheezed, closing his eyes in pain.

"Want me to go get the doctor?" Heath asked.

"I'm alright," Andy lied. He just wanted to lie there and appreciate the moment. Josh was gonna be okay. They could deal with anything else, as long as Josh was okay.

"How are the patients?" Nate asked, peeking in the room.

"Think I'm getting worse," Andy replied weakly, each breath tearing through his lungs. His body felt heavy, his chest weighing him down.

"Your fever's rising," Nate said, looking at one of the machines.

The room was spinning around Andy. He tried to breathe but it was like someone was crushing his chest. Brax, Heath and Nate loomed above him, then darkness.

* * *

Slowly surfacing from unconsciousness, Josh was aware of people talking in hushed tones, their words jumbled and confused.

"Fever's high."

"Infection must be getting worse."

"Andy," Josh said. All he wanted was his brother, and someone to explain why his shoulder ached. "Andy," he moaned.

"Hey, Josh, it's okay," someone said. He blinked open his eyes, squinting in the bright light. He saw Brax and Heath standing next to his bed, a machine beeping nearby.

"Where's Andy?" Josh asked.

"Right here," Heath replied, stepping aside so Josh could see Andy lying in the bed next to his. There was an oxygen mask on his face which was flushed and had a light sheen of sweat. There was something about the way he was breathing with gasps and jerks that worried Josh.

"He's got an infection," Brax explained.

"Nate should be back soon, they're gonna try and lower his fever," Heath added.

Josh nodded, trying to calm the panic welling up inside him. The last thing he remembered was his mom showing up at Angelo's with a pistol. Everything else was a blur of pain. But he could handle that, as long as he knew Andy was gonna be okay. All he wanted was his brother.

"Okay," Josh said, trying to remain calm. He felt drained even though he had only been awake for a few minutes.

At that moment Nate came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Josh.

"Sore," Josh replied. "Hows Andy?"

"We?re gonna take him downstairs for an ice bath to help lower the fever," Nate replied. A nurse came into the room, unwilling Andy from the machine's then wheeling his bed out into the hall. Josh watched him go, an overwhelming sense of panic hitting him. He didn't want to be separated from his brother.

"We'll be right back," Nate said, leaving the room.

"Do you need anything?" Heath asked, trying to get Josh's mind off Andy.

"What's happening with my mom?"

Brax hesitated. "They're charging her with attempted murder."

Josh closed his eyes, refusing to think of her at the moment. He was too worried about Andy anyways. Eventually he drifted to sleep, hoping things would be better when he woke up.

* * *

The next time Josh awoke it was dark. Brax and Heath were gone, and there was no one there to calm him down as he looked over at Andy. There were ice packs layered around his body, and his breathing was worse. Josh thought of how his brother wouldn't be in so much trouble if it wasn't for him.

Josh pulled the oxygen cannula out of his nose and slowly sat up, barely able to keep himself upright. The room spun in dizzying circles but he refused to stay in that bed any longer. He had to get to Andy, had to make everything alright.

He grimaced as he tried to move his left arm and hot white pain flared through his shoulder. It was heavily bandaged and his arm was in a sling. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and used the wall for balance as he shakily rose to his feet, stumbling forward. Reaching Andy's side drove him on even though his body protested. Nothing would stop him from reaching his brother.

"You have to wake up," Josh whispered, sitting in the chair next to Andy's bed. He was exhausted, but he refused to rest until he was sure Andy was going to be okay.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to mom, none of this would've happened. I am so sorry," Josh apologized. He leaned forward rested his head on the edge of Andy's bed, willing to wait however long it took just to see his brother wake up.

"Josh," someone whispered, ruffling his hair. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Andy watched him, blinking heavily.

"You're awake," Josh said, sighing in relief.

"I feel terrible," Andy said weakly.

"You have an infection and high fever," Josh explained, pushing the oxygen mask back over Andy's face. He didn't fight him, which worried Josh. Andy was the most stubborn person he had ever met.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed," Andy said, his words muffled by the mask.

"Couldn't be that far from you," Josh replied, feeling foolish.

"It's okay," Andy said, watching him. "I'll be okay."

"You're getting sicker," Josh argued.

"I'm not going anywhere," Andy said. Josh laid his head back down, Andy rubbing his fingers through his hair just like he used to when they were younger and Josh was afraid. They could face anything, as long as they were together.


	7. Kyle and Casey

[**A/N: ****Onward and upward :)]**

"Kyle, someone's here to see you," Brax yelled. Kyle wandered out of his room and to the front door, shocked at who he saw standing there.

"Phoebe!" He said, astonished.

"Hey," she said, smiling shyly.

"Um, let me grab my shoes," he said, hurrying to find his shoes then walk outside with her.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"You too," he said.

Phoebe stopped, spinning to face him. "I know you don't want to dig up any ancient history, but I need your help."

"What's going on?" He asked.

She looked away, taking a deep breath. "Remember Henry Swade?"

"Of course," Kyle replied, remembering the guy who used to be his best friend.

"We dated for a while after you left, and when I tried to break it off he got...angry," Phoebe explained.

Kyle looked at her, taking in the dark rings under her eyes and way she kept nervously glancing around.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, a wave of hot anger washing over him when she didn't respond.

"I didn't know where else to go," she said.

Kyle hugged her tightly to him, breathing out a deep sigh. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I've been sleeping in my car," Phoebe said as they walked back to the house.

"You can stay with me," Kyle suggested.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"The place is a little crowded, but you can crash in my room as long as you need to," Kyle replied. He hated thinking of her having to sleep in her car, constantly afraid her psycho ex would show up.

"Okay," Phoebe said, smiling. Kyle led the way inside, glad Brax had left for the hospital to see Andy and Josh.

"This is my oldest brother Brax and his girlfriend Ricky's room," Kyle said, giving her a tour. "This is Casey and his girlfriend Tamara's room, he's three months older. My other brother Heath and his wife Bianca and my nephew Harley live next door."

"Then this is us," Kyle said, flopping on his bed.

"You weren't kidding about it being crowded," Phoebe said. "You sure your family will be okay with this?"

"Totally," Kyle promised. "They're really chill. And Tamara is moving home soon so that'll help."

"So how is it living with your brothers?" Phoebe asked, sitting beside him.

"Took a while to get used to but now everything's great," Kyle replied. "Casey and I were the ones who butted heads the most but that's all in the past."

"They sound great. I'm excited to meet them," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Wanna go get your stuff from the car?" Kyle asked. She didn't have much, just a suitcase and backpack that they put in the closet. While they waited for the others to get home they caught each other up on their lives, sharing stories and laughing as if they hadn't been broken up for half a year.

"Kyle, you home?" Casey asked as he walked in the door with Tamara.

"Yah," Kyle replied, standing up and going out to talk to them. Phoebe followed, standing back shyly.

"Bianca wanted to know if you would watch Harley for a bit while she and Heath are at the hospital," Casey said.

"Sure," Kyle replied. "Um, this is my friend Phoebe. She's gonna crash with us for a while."

"Hi," Tamara said, smiling. "I'm Tamara."

Casey grabbed Kyle's arm, pushing him into the kitchen. "Have you talked to Brax about this?" He asked.

"Haven't had a chance to," Kyle replied. He shrugged. "I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Josh is getting released today and he's coming back here, and once Andy gets better he'll be living at Heath and Bianca's," Casey said, trying to impress on Kyle how crowded the place already was.

"She's staying here," Kyle argued. He went into the living room, taking Phoebe's hand and leading her to his room and closing the door.

"It'll be okay, I'm moving in three days," Tamara said.

Casey sighed heavily. "Don't remind me."

Tamara hugged him, leaning her head against his chest. "I know everything seems all confusing right now, but me moving home isn't gonna change how I feel about you."

"I know," Casey said, his chin resting on top of her head. He thought of how fast the next three days were going to fly by, and wished he could stop time.

Just like he feared, the little time he had with Tamara did indeed pass too quickly and before he knew it she was all packed and they were driving to the bus station.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Casey said, feeling like he was being ripped in two.

"We'll visit each other, it won't be that bad," she said, starting to cry when she looked at him. They hugged tightly, their last embrace for a few weeks. Casey leaned down and kissed her.

"Call me as soon as you get there," he said as they broke apart. She nodded, wiping away her tears and hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. She headed to the boarding gate, looking back at him one last time before she disappeared.

Casey drove to Angelo's, hardly paying attention as he parked and went inside.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted him as he sat down at the bar. "Did you just drop Tamara off?"

Casey nodded. "I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized, handing him a menu. "It's my first official day. Go ahead and order whatever you want, it's on me."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Casey said, putting the menu down.

"I've gotta go clean some tables but I'm here if you wanna talk," Phoebe said.

"Thanks," Casey said.

"You moping?" Heath asked as he walked over, sitting next to Casey.

"Don't start," Casey groaned.

"Easy mate, I was just joking," Heath said. "Brax wanted me to pick up dinner to celebrate Josh coming home, you gonna join us?"

Casey nodded. "Yah."

"Lets go then!" Heath said, slapping Casey on the back then leading out to the car.

* * *

Casey managed to nibble on a piece of pizza, his appetite completely gone. Heath, Bianca, Harley, Ricky, Brax, Kyle and Josh were sitting around eating and laughing, everyone's mood remarkably better now that Josh had been cleared by Nate. He was still sore and his shoulder was heavily bandaged and in a sling, but at least he was out of the hospital.

"How's Andy doing?" Kyle asked.

"Still has an infection," Josh replied. "Nate's worried he's building a tolerance to the antibiotics"

"What's that mean?" Bianca asked.

"His body's ability to fight the infection is getting weaker, and if the antibiotics don't start helping Nate'll have to try something else," Josh replied.

"Like different medication?" Ricky asked.

"That's one option," Josh said.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party!" Heath said, shoving Brax out back. Ricky turned on the Christmas lights they had strung around the fence and trees while Heath and Brax started a game of football.

Casey held Harley while the others played, Josh sitting next to him laughing as Brax picked up Ricky to keep her from making a touchdown.

"Sorry about Tamara," Josh said.

Casey shrugged. "Sorry about Andy."

"Guess we both have reason to not be in the best party mood," Josh said. Phoebe walked out onto the porch, smiling when she saw the game.

"How did your first solo shift go?" Josh asked.

"Pretty good," Phoebe replied, slipping off her shoes and running to join Kyle's team.

"What's her story?" Josh asked.

"No clue, Kyle's not very big on sharing," Casey replied, watching Phoebe and Kyle playfully shove each other.

"I guess it's good Brax let her stay, I doubt Kyle would accept it any other way," Josh said. "And she already has a job"

"Yah they seem happy," Casey said absentmindedly.

"I should get this little one to bed," Bianca said, coming and taking Harley. Casey followed her inside, slipping into his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, amazed at how empty it seemed without Tamara. His heart ached as he thought of the distance between them.

"I'm wiped," Phoebe said, grinning as she and Kyle headed inside. The night was winding down, everyone heading to bed.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she said as she sat on the bed, looking at Kyle. "Do you miss us?"

"Like when we were together?" Kyle asked.

"Yah," Phoebe replied. "I mean, you get along so well with your brothers but they don't know anything about me."

Kyle sighed. "I don't like to talk about Melbourne. It brings up the whole kidnapping Casey then going on the run from the cops story which I try not to think about."

Phoebe nodded. "That makes sense. I just, I guess I miss us."

"I was selfish when I broke up with you," Kyle admitted. "I thought it would be better for you not to be involved with me if I was gonna go to lockup for everything I did out in the bush."

"Good thing I can't make my own decisions," Phoebe teased. Kyle huffed, sitting beside her.

"You know that's not why I did it," he argued.

"I know. I was just hoping you'd be willing to give us a second try," she said.

Kyle looked at her, her eyes staring hard back at him. He didn't even think, he just let his feelings take over as he kissed her.

* * *

In the following month, life slowly settled down. Andy was finally released from the hospital after his infection was cured, and he moved into Heath and Bianca's without any complaint, Heath even helping him get a job at the gym as a trainer. Josh's shoulder healed and he quickly caught up on homework, Maddy greatly helping on that front. Brax and Ricky were happier than ever, and Angelo's was doing well. Cassie spent every weekend at Tamara's, the two of them managing to make it work even with the distance. Kyle and Phoebe were happily back together, their relationship stronger than ever. Everything seemed to finally be going well for their family.

Kyle opened the front door, shocked to see the couch cushions flipped over and the bookshelf knocked to the floor. Books were strewn everywhere.

"Phoebe!" Kyle yelled, panicking. She had said she was gonna head home after her shift ended a few hours ago. There was no response, but he spotted someone run from Brax's room out the back door.

"Hey!" He yelled, chasing after them. He saw the guy hop the back fence towards the storm canal and raced after him, catching up as the guy tried to climb onto the small bridge over the canal.

Kyle grabbed the guy's arm, trying to pull him down. The guy turned and shoved him and Kyle fell, hitting his head as he landed in the empty canal. His eyes rolled back into his head and then there was darkness.

* * *

Casey walked home from the gym, his mind on his upcoming visit to Tamara's. As he crossed the bridge over the canal leading to the back gate, he saw Kyle lying in the canal. He wasn't moving.

"Kyle?" Casey said, dropping his backpack and hopping the fence, jumping down into the canal. "Kyle, hey, wake up!"

Kyle was unresponsive, dried blood on the side of his head and his nose.

Casey grabbed his phone, quickly dialing for emergency services.

"Come on, you gotta wake up!"

The ambulance ride to the hospital was short, Casey sitting in the waiting room as Nate examined Kyle. Brax, Ricky, Heath, Bianca and Phoebe came soon after, the group setting up residence in the lounge as they waited for news.

Nate emerged from Kyle's room, talking to a nurse before going to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Brax asked.

"Your brother still hasn't regained consciousness," Nate replied. "We're taking him for an MRI and hopefully we can figure out what's going on."

Brax sat down, their family accepting the fact that they would be there for a while. After the MRI Nate let them in to see Kyle even though he was still unconscious. He looked so strange lying there unmoving, hooked to different machines with an oxygen mask on his face.

Phoebe took his hand, forcing herself to breathe. He would be okay. He had to be. She let Brax take her back into the waiting room and sit her down, not realizing she was crying until he handed her a tissue.

"He'll be okay, us Braxtons have hard heads," Casey said. She nodded, trying to relax.

"We're gonna go clean up the house, do you need anything?" Ricky asked as she and Bianca and Heath prepared to leave.

"Um, my sweatshirt?" Phoebe replied, feeling shivery. She wasn't sure if it was because the hospital kept the air conditioner always on or her fear of Kyle being seriously hurt, but she was freezing.

"Sure," Ricky said, smiling before she left.

"He'll be okay," Brax promised her. Phoebe just nodded.


	8. Heath and Brax

[**A/N: ****Sorry not sorry for that cliff hanger! Also I know Kyle is older than Casey on the show, but I decided to change that on here :)]**

Brax sat next to Kyle's hospital bed, watching his chest steadily rise and fall. It had been a week and nothing. Kyle's scans showed slight bruising on his temple, and they had moved him to ICU after the first few days. Brax heard some nurses throwing around the word coma but ignored them, refusing to think his youngest brother would never wake up again.

"Hey," Heath said, walking in the room.

"You here to take over?" Brax asked.

"Yah," Heath said, sitting in the other chair. Brax stood, up, stretching.

"Call me..." Brax began.

"If anything changes, I know," Heath interrupted.

Brax looked at Kyle one last time before heading home, exhausted. Heath wasn't much better, the two of them having spent countless hours by Kyle's side. They had all decided someone should be with him at all times, usually Brax or Heath but Casey and Ricky had both spent a night there and Bianca was taking time off work to help as much as she could. Phoebe was the only one clocking more hours. She was asleep on a cot in the corner, having collapsed into hysterics earlier causing Nate to sedate her.

Heath settled in for a long night, eyes already heavy. He tried to fight it, but soon sleep pulled him under.

* * *

When he awoke, it took him a moment to figure out what had woken him in the first place. Then he heard it again.

"Heath," Kyle whispered, blinking slowly.

"Hey!" Heath said, jumping up. "How are you feeling?"

"Head...hurts," Kyle said weakly.

Heath sighed heavily. "You really scared us."

"What happened?" Kyle asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Heath asked. "Casey found you lying in the storm drain behind the house, which was trashed like someone broke in."

"I don't remember," Kyle said, struggling to think.

"It's okay, just relax. I'm gonna go get the doctor," Heath said, hurrying to the nurse's station. One of the doctors working graveyard was paged, everyone in the hospital knowing the situation. She checked Kyle, wanting to run some tests to be sure he was really on the mend.

As Kyle's bed was rolled out of his room he grabbed Heath's arm. "Don't let them take me," he begged.

"It's okay, you'll be right back. I'll be here waiting," Heath said, and Kyle weakly let go. Heath watched them go into the elevator before going back into the room, glancing at Phoebe. She was still asleep, which was probably good. If she was awake she'd be glued to Kyle's side, refusing to leave him. She desperately needed the rest.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," Heath apologized when Brax answered the phone. "Kyle just woke up. They took him for some scans but he should be back soon."

Brax said something unintelligible, mumbling sleepily. Then Ricky was on the line.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kyle woke up," Heath replied.

"Alright we'll be there soon," she said, yawning.

"Don't wake Bianca, she and Harley need the sleep," Heath said.

"See you soon," Ricky said, hanging up.

Heath waited impatiently, the minutes ticking by. Eventually the doctor brought Kyle back, and Brax, Ricky and Casey showed up not much longer after that.

"What's the verdict?" Brax asked, eyes bloodshot.

"It appears the bruise on his brain just needed some time to heal," the doctor replied. "He's gonna be fine."

"When can we take him home?" Ricky asked.

"I'll discharge him in the morning if his vitals stay good," the doctor replied.

"Thanks doc," Heath said. The doctor nodded, leaving them. They filed into the room, gathering around Kyle's bed.

"It's good to see you awake," Casey said.

"I don't remember anything," Kyle said.

It looks like you walked in a robber," Ricky explained. "Weird thing is nothing's missing."

"Thanks for finding me," Kyle said, looking at Casey.

"You would've done the same for me," Casey replied. "I just wish I would've gotten there sooner."

"You two pansies could've taken him," Heath teased.

Phoebe stirred, the noise waking her. When she sat up and saw Kyle was awake, she jumped up and hurried to his side.

"Hey you," Kyle said, smiling at her.

"You scared me," she said, starting to cry.

"I'm okay," Kyle said, taking her hand.

"We're gonna let you get some rest but we'll be back in the morning," Brax said.

"I'll stay," Phoebe said.

"Don't make me carry you out of here," Heath threatened.

"Go, I'll see you in a few hours," Kyle said. Phoebe reluctantly allowed Heath to steer her out to the parking lot. It was a miracle they didn't crash on the way home considering how exhausted everyone was.

Heath crawled into bed next to Bianca, snuggling close to her as his eyes drifted close. It was the first good sleep he had gotten since Kyle's accident, as he was finally able to relax knowing his brother would be alright after all.

Kyle was released the next day after receiving strong orders from Nate to rest and not strain himself. Kyle was fine with that, as long as he got to go home.

"Are you hungry?" Phoebe asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"No I'm okay," Kyle replied. He looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Brax gave me an extra break so I could come check on you," Phoebe replied.

"Aren't I lucky," Kyle teased.

"You are!" Phoebe said, playfully punching him.

"I'm okay, I promise," he said, taking her hand in his. "Just tired. You don't have to keep checking on me."

"Yes I do," Phoebe said. "I've never been so scared in my life. And I'm gonna keep checking on you until you're 100% better."

Kyle smiled. "You're kinda hot when you get worried."

Phoebe laughed, standing up. "I should get back to work, I'll text you when I'm off. Stay in bed."

Kyle saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Phoebe smirked, sticking out her tongue at him as she left. Kyle sighed, allowing himself to drift to sleep.

He dreamt he was surfing with his brothers, the four of them laughing as they floated in the water side by side, waiting for the perfect swell. Kyle turned to say something to Casey but he had suddenly disappeared. Kyle looked around, surprised to see all three of his brothers were gone.

He blinked, shocked to find himself on the shore.

"Kyle?" Alf asked as he walked over. "Are you alright?"

"I don't...I don't remember coming here," Kyle replied, looking around. He was unsure if he was awake or still dreaming.

"Why don't I take you up to Angelo's," Alf suggested. Kyle stood up, the two of them walking up the path. Kyle sat down at a table while Alf went to talk to Brax who was working at the bar.

"Found him down by the beach," Alf said. "He was acting strange, didn't remember how he got there."

"Thanks for bringing him here," Brax said. Alf nodded, leaving.

Brax walked over to Kyle. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Kyle stood up, looking around wildly. "How did I get here?"

Brax stared at him, his concern growing. "Alf brought you here, he found you on the beach. Don't you remember?"

Kyle shook his head no, confused. Brax was definitely taking him to the hospital.

* * *

"With some head injuries it's common for there to be memory problems," Nate explained to Brax, who was waiting in the hall outside Kyle's examination room.

"He's having more than just memory problems," Brax said. "He blacked out and walked to the beach but has no memory of it."

"All his scans are clear," Nate said. "I would suggest not leaving him alone for a few days, just until everything calms down."

Brax nodded. He could handle that, as long as there wasn't something seriously wrong. It felt like he was finally getting his family back together.

He walked into Kyle's room, watching from the doorway as Kyle pulled on his sweatshirt.

"You ready to go?" Brax asked. Kyle nodded, following him out to the car. The drive home was quiet, and once they walked into the house Kyle headed for the kitchen. Brax sat at the table, watching Kyle dig through the fridge.

"Sorry you have to take work off," Kyle said as he microwaved some leftovers.

"It's alright," Brax said. "Nate said things should calm down in a day or two so until then you're not gonna be alone."

"Have you told anyone else?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet," Brax replied.

Kyle sat down at the table across from him, picking at his food. "Phoebe's gonna panic."

"Let me handle that," Brax said.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down," Kyle said, pushing away his half eaten food and going to his room. Brax pulled out his phone, sending a text to everyone explaining the situation. Sure enough, Phoebe demanded more information and nearly left work early until Brax talked her down. Angelo's needed to stay open. And Kyle would be fine with some rest, there was no point in everyone freaking out.

* * *

Heath walked into Angelo's to pick up dinner, waiting for his order at the bar while Phoebe hurried around serving customers.

"Of course the day Brax takes off work to stay home with Kyle is our busiest," she grumbled as she handed Heath his to go order.

"Do you need any help?" Heath asked.

"Actually, that would be amazing," Phoebe replied, sighing heavily. She was exhausted and just wanted to be home with Kyle.

"Let me call Bianca," Heath said, going onto the patio and pulling his phone out.

"You look like you could use some help," someone said and Phoebe turned, ready to say no thanks when she saw Henry standing there staring at her.

"Henry," she gasped, shocked.

"Hey Pheeb," he said, smiling.

"What-what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to remain calm. Heath was right outside, and there was no way Henry would try anything in a restaurant full of people.

"I've been looking for you," he replied. "None of your friends would tell me where you went. They wouldn't even tell me where Kyle was."

"Kyle?" Phoebe asked, trying to play dumb.

Henry's face darkened. "I know he's here, I know that's why you came here. I heard he go hurt. Hope he's okay."

"Henry, you should leave," Phoebe said, amazed at how strong her voice sounded when inside she was shaking.

"Actually, I thought you and I could go for a walk. I just wanna catch up with my girlfriend," Henry replied.

"I told you, were aren't together anymore," Phoebe said, her fear turning to anger. "Now leave before I call the cops."

Henry stood up, shoving his chair back angrily.

"Hey mate, she told you get lost," Heath said, jumping in before things turned ugly. Henry looked like he was gonna punch him, then smirked.

He winked at Phoebe. "See ya around Pheeb."

"What was that about?" Heath asked, taking in Phoebe's pale face and shaking hands.

"That was my ex," she replied, trying to calm down. Letting Henry get to her would only give him more power over her.

Heath looked from her to the door that Henry had just walked out, wondering what the story was but not wanting to push for details. They worked together for the next hour, closing and walking home. Phoebe was nervous the whole time, afraid Henry would be waiting to jump them. But they reached home without seeing him, and she finally started to relax.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked Brax who was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Ricky.

"I think he went to bed," Brax replied. Phoebe headed to her room, finding Kyle watching a movie on their tiny tv.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she laid down next to him.

"Pretty good, actually," he replied. "But enough about me, how was your day?"

Phoebe hesitated, trying to think of how to put it. "Henry came in to Angelo's."

Kyle sat up. "What?" He demanded.

"It's okay, Heath made him leave."

"But how'd he find you? I thought you said you didn't tell him where you were headed," Kyle asked.

"I didn't," Phoebe replied. "I have no clue how he found me. And he said something weird about you."

"Me?" Kyle asked, surprised.

"Yah, he said he'd heard you got hurt and he hoped you were okay," Phoebe replied, remembering the creepy way Henry had said it.

Kyle thought over the words, his mind jumping to the first conclusion. He looked at Phoebe. "I think he was the intruder."

"What?" Phoebe asked, her turn to be shocked.

"It makes sense. He somehow found out you were here and saw you were living with me. It's totally something Henry would do."

Phoebe thought about that, and realized with a dawning terror that Kyle was completely right. "We have to tell the others."

"Let me handle that," Kyle said, standing up. Phoebe laid down, her mind whirling. After a few minutes Ricky came in, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Kyle just told us what's going on," Ricky said. Phoebe shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she said.

Ricky touched her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay. He won't hurt you ever again."

Phoebe nodded, brushing the tears away. She was terrified but didn't want to admit it. Saying it out loud felt like giving Henry more power than he already had. She would never let him have any power over her ever again.

* * *

"You ready?" Brax asked, watching Phoebe as she fidgeted with her necklace.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, her mouth suddenly dry. She walked into Angelo's, heading for the bar. Heath and Casey were hiding on the patio while Ricky was in the back room and Brax and Kyle were waiting outside around the corner from the front door.

She placed her phone next to the cash register, turning on the recorder as soon as Henry walked in the door.

"We're closed," she said.

Henry smiled, looking around. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Phoebe asked, nervously watching him.

"About us," Henry replied. He sat down at the bar. "How is Kyle these days?"

"He's great," Phoebe replied.

"Too bad," Henry said. He reached out, trying to take Phoebe's hand but she jerked away from him. He frowned. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Can't you see Kyle's dangerous? He can't even protect himself, how is he supposed to take care of you?"

"I don't need to be taken care," Phoebe argued.

"I disagree," Henry said. He stood up. "Come back to Melbourne with me."

"No," Phoebe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dammit Phoebe!" Henry snarled. "I'll drag you there kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Don't you dare touch me," Phoebe snapped. "I know what you did to Kyle."

"So you figured out I was the masked intruder that trashed his house, big deal. That's not gonna stop me from dragging you back to Melbourne kicking and screaming if I have to."

"No, but I will," Ricky said, walking out of the back room. Heath and Casey came in from the patio and Brax and Kyle walked in the front door.

"You Braxtons have nothing on me," Henry said, smirking.

"They don't, but I do," Phoebe said, holding up her cell phone. Henry snarled, lunging for her. Brax smashed his fist into Henry's face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"That's for messing with my family," he said, standing over Henry's unconscious body.


	9. Everyone

[**A/N: ****Thank you so much for following this story, it's been a fun adventure and I'm a little sad to see it go. But onward and upward my fellow travelers!]**

"I know everyone's really busy and has a lot going on right now, but we really need to talk about living arrangements," Brax said, looking around at the group gathered in front of him. Angelo's wasn't open yet, the lunch rush a few hours away. Heath, Ricky, Casey, Kyle, Phoebe, Josh and Andy were sitting around the table, everyone watching Brax.

"Before you say anything, I have some big news," Heath chimed in. He looked down at his nervously. "Bianca and I have been talking about this for a long time. After she moved to the city, we realized how hard it is being separated. She loves her job, she loves her home. So we've decided to move our family to the city."

There was a surprised silence. Finally, Brax spoke. "When are you going?"

Heath looked at him. "Next week. We still have to enroll Darcy in a new school and pack."

Brax nodded, standing up. Everyone was shocked, Heath more so, when Brax said, "If you need any help just let me know."

Heath stood up,walking over and hugging Brax. After their family had a chance to congratulate Heath and settle down, Brax continued.

"Well, that makes this a lot easier," he said. "Andy and Josh, you can stay in the house with Kyle, Phoebe and Casey while Ricky and I take over the flat."

"What about Andy's room?" Casey asked, wondering why they were squishing five people back into the house and only two in the flat.

"We're gonna need it," Ricky replied, smiling.

"For what?" Kyle asked.

"Please tell me its what I think it is," Phoebe said, leaning forward excitedly.

Ricky nodded and Phoebe squealed in delight.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Josh asked, looking at Brax.

"We're gonna need Andy's room for a crib," Brax replied, grinning.

"What?" Heath exclaimed. Once again their family surged upward, practically knocking over their chairs in order to hug Brax and Ricky.

"We just found out," Ricky said as Andy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"This is amazing!" Casey said, wrapping an arm around Brax's shoulder and surveying the happy scene.

Brax smiled despite the panic welling inside him. The idea of fatherhood terrified him, but seeing his family all together and happy was more than he could ever ask for.

* * *

Over the next few months their lives changed in fits and jumps. Bianca, Heath, Harley and Darcy moved to the city and Heath managed to find a job quickly. Casey and Denny began dating while Andy started dating her aunt Hannah. Josh and Maddy remained as close as ever. Heath and Bianca visited a few times, especially when they were Brax and Ricky's best man and maid of honor.

And before they knew it, Ricky gave birth to a little boy named Graham Darrell Braxton. All his aunt's and uncles called him Rocket due to his instability, even as a newborn, to stay still for very long. Which was fine with his parents, who were just glad their firstborn was healthy and happy.

Their family had much to be thankful of. Like when Andy and Hannah got married and bought the house across the street and had twin boys Cole and Dylan. Or when Phoebe and Kyle announced at Rocket's second birthday party that they were expecting a baby. When Josh and Maddy bought the guest house from Alf and took over running the camper park then got married a few months later. Or the day Casey and Denny moved into the house next to Andy and Hannah so Phoebe and Kyle and their baby girl Luna could have the house to themselves.

As he walked onto the beach carrying his board, Brax surveyed his family with an overwhelming happiness that surprised even himself. Andy, Hannah, Josh, Kyle, Denny, Casey, Heath and Darcy followed him in from the surf, joining Bianca, Ricky, Maddy and Phoebe on the beach. Bianca, Ricky and Maddy were commiserating with each other as they all three struggled with morning sickness while Cole, Dylan, Luna, Rocket and Harley played in the sand.

Brax looked around at his brothers and sisters, kissing Ricky before picking a squealing Rocket up. Whether intentional or not, they had spread their towels in a large circle so everyone could see each other. They were a big happy family, and for once they were prepared for whatever might come next. If it was times of trouble or peace, they were strong enough to handle whatever life threw at them. They would continue to grow and the Braxton/Barrett clan would survive.

For the first time in his life, Brax relaxed.


End file.
